Invel Yura
w " "}} |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = Tarcza Spriggana Szef Sztabu Imperium Alvarez |previous occupation = |team = Dwunastka Spriggana |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Aktywny |relatives = |magic = Magia Lodu Lodowy Niewolnik Magia Śniegu Lodowa Blokada |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 443 (sylwetka) Rozdział 445 |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} Invel Yura (インベル・ユラ, Inberu Yura) jest członkiem Dwunastki Spriggana i mieszkańcem Imperium Alvarez.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 445, Strona 2 Wygląd Invel jest młodym mężczyzną z włosami w kolorze mroźnego błękitu, które spina w kucyka. Nosi białą koszulę, czarny krawat, ciemne spodnie, buty i niebieski długi płaszcz, który przytrzymuje złoty pasek. Całość dopełniają okulary. Osobowość Invel ceni sobie ład i posłuszeństwo, dezaprobuje zachowanie Dimarii, Ajeela i Yajeela. Fabuła Saga Imperium Alvarez Invel wita Zerefa, gdy ten powraca do swojego pałacu w Vistarion. Spytany czy zbierze całą Dwunastkę Spriggana, odpowiada, że zajmie to trochę czasu. Kiedy Ajeel Ramal i Dimaria Yesta pojawiają się w sali, Invel karci ich za zachowanie wobec cesarza. Zwrócił również uwagę Yajeelowi, ponieważ nie wypełnił oficjalnych dokumentów, przed domaganiem się audiencji u władcy.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 445, Strony 2-9 Magia i Umiejętności Magia Lodu: Invel jest bardzo biegły w używaniu tej magii, mogąc bez problemu zamrozić nawet tak potężny ogień jak ogień Smoczego Zabójcy, i to w dużych ilościach. Potrafi także uderzać podmuchami lodu o sporej sile, oraz tworzyć mnóstwo wybuchów lodu przy przeciwniku, zadając mu spore obrażenia. Jego magia lodu potrafi nawet zrazić Gray'a, który sam jest magiem lodu. Mówi się, że włada on sama istotą lodu, gdyż jego moc zamiast tworzyć obiekty z lodu wykorzystuje zamrażanie i chłód. * Zamrożenie: Tak jak większość magów lodu, Invel potrafi zamrażać ludzi i obiekty. Zaklęcie to w jego wykonaniu było na tyle potężne, by zamrozić Natsu, który posługuje się Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, a nawet zamrozić lód, co uczynił zamrażając Ice Impact Gray'a i niszcząc je w wyniku zamrożenia. Nie jest jednak w stanie zamrozić lodu Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów. * Boskie Szaty Rozdzierające Lód: Invel tworzy lodową zbroję, która zamraża wszystko, co ją dotknie, aż zacznie się kruszyć i rozpadnie się, wliczając w to ludzi. Nawet odporność na lód Lodowego Zabójcy Demonów jest bezsilna wobec tej zbroi. Lodowy Niewolnik: Używając tej magii Invel nakłada na szyję osoby coś w rodzaju obroży z dzwoneczkiem. Ogranicza to racjonalne myślenie danej osoby, oraz pozwala kierować jej ruchami. Lodowa Blokada: Invel tworzy na szyjach dwójki wrogów obroże połączone łańcuchem. Łańcuch nie może być zdjęty, dopóki jedna z nich nie zginie. Magia Śniegu: Invel potrafi stworzyć ogromną śnieżycę, obejmującą sobą spory obszar. Zwiększona Siła: Invel posiada sporą siłę fizyczną, co pokazuje gdy jedną ręką zatrzymuje Ice Impact Gray'a. Ręką zatrzymał także Miecz Lodowego Demona Gray'a, chroniąc się przed kolejnym uderzeniem. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Invel cechuje się sporą wytrzymałością, co widać gdy przyjął na siebie dwa uderzenia Miecza Lodowego Demona Gray'a, z czego jedno poszło prosto w jego brzuch, a dalej był w stanie walczyć. Ogromna Moc Magiczna: Jako członek Dwunastki Spriggana, Invel posiada niesamowity poziom magii porównywalny do najsilniejszego z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów. Walki i wydarzenia Gray vs. Invel = PRZEGRANA Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana